Más de una forma para decir Te amo
by Azela chan
Summary: No soy muy buena con los sumarys pero este fic es muy bueno me gusto mucho es otro fic de mi amiga carmin espero que le guste. LIME


Advertencia: Lemon y un poco de violencia.  
  
Más de una forma para decir Te amo  
  
**---** Pensamientos  
  
Dos personas se encontraban en el salón de una mansión, ambos ocupados, cada uno en diferentes cosas.  
  
Uno de ellos, Heero, (hombre importante de negocios técnicos en sistemas operativos y electrónica, alto, cabello negro ahora ligeramente despeinado, con unos atrayentes ojos de color azul cobalto) se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, seguramente elaborando un informe importante. El otro, Duo, (Profesor de historia, igualmente alto, delgado, con una cabellera abundante y larga que llevaba casi siempre trenzada y con unos ojos impresionantes de una tonalidad violácea) se encontraba recostado y con las piernas levantadas encima de un mullido sofá corrigiendo las notas de sus alumnos. En el salón se respiraba una tranquilidad embriagadora, una calma, una paz...una paz que fue cortada por el golpe seco al abrir y cerrar de una puerta, los pasos bruscos al subir por las escaleras y otro fuerte golpe al cerrar la puerta de un cuarto.  
  
Heero al escuchar semejante estrépito levantó la cara hacia donde se escuchó el cerrar de la puerta del cuarto, giró a ver a su acompañante y éste ya se encontraba parado de su lugar con el semblante sorprendido, con este movimiento había tirado los exámenes, Heero lo ve y le dice...  
  
--- Duo, ¿podrías....mmm, bueno, tu sabes? --- le habló con una cara preocupada por lo antes sucedido  
  
---Creo que te toca a ti, la última vez fui yo quien habló --- Duo veía la cara preocupada de su esposo, pero....  
  
--- Lo se amor, pero tienes mucha elocuencia para decir lo justo en el momento correcto, yo acabaría diciendo algo de mas, ve por favor --- (suspiro) Duo nunca pudo resistirse a un pedido de su pareja, así que armándose de valor, subió las escaleras y al llegar al cuarto escuchó a su habitante sollozar, tocó la puerta y al no tener respuesta la abrió. La persona estaba toda tirada encima de la cama, boca abajo, con los brazos cruzados en su rostro y llorando a mares. Duo entró y se sentó a un lado de la cama, la persona se percató del movimiento del colchón, secó sus copiosas lágrimas y se sentó en la cama con la cabeza agachada.  
  
Duo era paciente, permitiría que hablara primero y así se desahogaría, el hecho de trabajar con niños, lo ayudaba en estas oportunidades y conociendo a esta personita le sería aun más de ayuda.  
  
--- Mmm, ¿me vas a decir que te pasó?, Duo pregunto después de esperar un tiempo prudencial.  
  
--- ........ ----  
  
--- Vamos bebé, cuéntale a tu padre que te puso así ---  
  
--- Papá, no es nada, es una tontería ---  
  
--- Pues, a mi me gustaría saber que tontería te pasó, vamos hija, cuéntame ---  
  
--- Es que yo.... Bueno.... yo vi a Iory con una chica ---  
  
--- Vaya, ¿con una chica?---su hija bajando la cabeza asintió.  
  
--- Imagino como te sentiste al ver a Iory besando a esa chica --- la niña levantó la cara rápidamente observando a su papá  
  
--- No papá, --- la chica en ese momento bajó su cabeza y susurró --- no, no la estaba besando ---  
  
--- ¡Ah!, bueno, al verlo abrazando a esa chica también te debió doler ---  
  
--- .......... ----  
  
--- Yune, ¿lo viste abrazando a esa chica?  
  
--- ....... ----  
  
Duo levantó la cara de su hija para verle los ojos, con el tiempo su hija se había convertido en una linda señorita de 15 años, ojos color miel claro, cabello largo medio ondulado de un negro intenso enmarcando un bello rostro de tez clara, (suspiro) era su niñita.  
  
--- No papá, solo estaban hablando--- al ver que su padre subía una ceja en señal de "¿como que solo estaban hablando?" se apresuró a decir --- Pero quien me dice que no me está engañando, tu no lo sabes, ¿verdad? --- su pequeña había empezado a llorar otra vez, debía hacerla entrar en razón, así fue que abrazó a su hija y acostándose ambos en la cama, acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarla. Cuando solo se escuchaba un suave sollozo...  
  
--- Dime hija, ¿por que crees que tu novio te pueda engañar? ---  
  
--- Papi, es que él es tan seco, yo me la paso diciéndole todo el tiempo que lo amo y él raras veces me dice algo romántico, creo que no me ama lo suficiente ---  
  
--- Pero hija, Iory es un joven muy atento contigo, tus deseos son ordenes para el, está pendiente de lo que haces o dices, la verdad hija mía no veo porque piensas que no te quiere ---  
  
--- Papá, a todo el mundo le hace falta que le repitan a cada momento que lo aman, eso es amar de verdad ---  
  
--- Yune, yo era como tú, me gustaba escuchar todo el tiempo que me amaban, o palabras cariñosas, pero hija, yo aprendí y con lagrimas que existen otras formas de decir te amo, escucha, yo pasé por una situación casi igual a la tuya, pero aprendí a querer de otra forma, y eso fue a pocos días de mi matrimonio --- su hija al escuchar hablar a su padre de su matrimonio se alegró, era la primera vez que le hablaba de ese bello acontecimiento.  
  
---- Que lindo, voy a saber como fue tú matrimonio con mi papá Heero, imagino la cara de alegría de papá cuando le dijiste que si ---  
  
--- Si, así fue, pero no fue a tu papá Heero a quien le dije que si primero --- Yune se sobresaltó y se sentó en la cama al escuchar esa confesión.  
  
--- Papá, sino fue a mi papá Heero, entonces ¿a quien? ---  
  
--- Fue a otro hombre hija ---  
  
--- ¿A otro hombre?, papá, pero si eso es así, entonces, ¿papá Heero se interpuso entre ustedes?---  
  
--- No hija, el no se interpuso entre nosotros, el me ayudó a superar un dolor, déjame contarte como aprendí a conocer otra forma de amar --- y así fue como padre e hija entablaron aquella conversación sobre uno de los episodios de la vida de Duo y Heero, él quería que su hija aprendiera que no todo era decir la palabra amor 20 mil veces al día, era poner el corazón y el alma al decirlo. Por supuesto le contaría solo a su hija lo más importante, pero el sabia que al contar la historia le saltaría otros detalles que su hija no debería escuchar.  
  
Narración (Por supuesto Duo es muy buen padre y no todo se lo cuenta a su adolescente hija)  
  
--- Mmmm, no, deja, falta apenas una semana ---Unos labios se encontraba besando la base del cuello de aquella persona, unos labios que lo atormentaban y lo hacían suspirar  
  
--- Duo mi amor, si estamos cerca de nuestro matrimonio, porque no podemos adelantar un poco ---  
  
--- Porque yo quiero que sea especial --- Aquel chico que atormentaba al joven Duo le vio sus pupilas dilatadas de pasión, tal vez un poco mas de presión y se entregaría antes de la gran fecha  
  
--- Pero si lo será mi amor, será la mejor noche, y todas las noches después de nuestro matrimonio lo serán, así que no veo porque no hacer también una buena noche de ésta --- el chico tocaba de manera sensual las partes erógenas de Duo, esas caricias consumían el alma del chico, pero Duo no era fácil de convencer y con un suave empujón se quitó a su hermoso verdugo, este entrecerró los ojos y Duo se le acercó y le dio un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios, acercándose poco a poco a su oído y susurrando  
  
--- Debes tener paciencia y te prometo que ese día será la mejor de todas las noches --- esa voz, ese susurro calentaron de manera peligrosa al chico, pero al ver la determinación de los ojos violetas, desfalleció en su intento.  
  
--- Esta bien mi amor, será como tu dices --- y alejándose un poco del trenzado le guiñó un ojo y con una sonrisa le dijo --- Eso no quiere decir que lo siga intentado --- y al terminar de decir eso le lanzó un beso en el aire y se retiro de aquel lugar. ** Espero tener la fuerza de detener a este novio mío, pero cada día me lo hace más difícil.......y ahora a ir con mis amigos**.  
  
Duo se alista para salir y reunirse con sus amigos, tenían por costumbre reunirse una vez a la semana para beber, hablar y pasar el rato, algo así como un día de hombres.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Duo llega al establecimiento y encuentra ya sentado a su amigo y futuro padrino Quatre, a su buen amigo Wufei y a otro joven que nunca había visto, bueno no importaba si con él se divertían mas.  
  
--- Hola chicos, ¿tienen rato esperándome? --- Los chicos se levantan y se dan la mano con sus respectivos abrazos.  
  
--- No mucho amigo, acabamos de llegar, Duo déjame presentarte a un compañero de clases, Heero Yuy --- Quatre hacia las presentaciones de rigor, quería que Heero se sintiera bien en el grupo, últimamente cargaba un humor de perros, después que su novio lo abandonó por otro, Quatre tenia poco tiempo de conocerlo pero había intuido que Heero era de muy buenos sentimientos.  
  
--- Mucho gusto Heero, ¿puedo llamarte Heero? ---  
  
--- Lo que tu quieras, a mi me da igual --- Duo levanta un ceja por la descortesía del chico, pero cuando ve a su amigo Quatre le dice.  
  
--- ¿Estas seguro que es tu compañero? ¿No será pariente de Wufei? --- Duo diciendo esto y reírse no eran dos cosas diferentes, Duo le encantaba jugarle bromas al chino y el chino replicárselas. Heero solo escuchó la risa del chico trenzado y quiso por breves segundos acompañarlo a reír igual.  
  
--- Quatre, donde esta Trowa, acaso no viene, aunque sería raro, el no se perdería un día de hombres ---  
  
--- Jajajajajaja, es verdad Duo, pero Trowa sale un poco tarde, tiene una evaluación, apenas salga se viene directo ---  
  
Fue así que los cuatro chicos pasaban el tiempo bromeando y charlando cuando apareció el que faltaba  
  
--- Hola chicos, ¿me extrañaron? ---  
  
--- ¡Trowa! Amigo......jajajajajaja, claro que te extrañábamos ---  
  
--- Pues yo te extrañé aún mas --- Quatre al ver a Trowa se levantó y lo beso dulcemente en los labios. Duo dio un sonoro suspiro que hizo que todos los vieran y rieron con ganas menos Heero.  
  
--- Dime pequeño Duo, como esta Kaji --- Había preguntado Trowa  
  
--- Esta mas lindo, mas enamorado, mas....--- y todos voltearon en dirección a Heero al escuchar un bufido. Duo es el primero en hablar  
  
--- Que fue eso --- Duo preguntó un poco mal humorado.  
  
--- Nada, solo me preguntaba si tu novio te demuestra que te ama ---  
  
--- ¿Que si me lo demuestra?, que pregunta es esa ---  
  
--- Dime Duo, tu novio te llama a medianoche para desearte buenas noches, te compra tu dulce favorito sin que se lo pidas, te abre la puerta del carro o esta pendiente que te pongas el cinturón de seguridad, deja que veas tu programa favorito justo cuando van a pasar el de él, te ayuda a carga cosas pesadas y.... ---  
  
--- Heero basta --- Wufei le había colocado una mano en el hombro de su amigo Heero y este reaccionó de inmediato y se percató lo que había dicho momentos antes. Miro la cara de todos los presentes y levantándose se dirigió al baño.  
  
--- Quatre, ¿que le pasa a tu amigo? --- La pregunta la había formulado un sorprendido Duo.  
  
--- Duo, debes perdonarlo, está pasando por un momento difícil --- Quatre bajó la mirada sopesando si contarle o no a Duo, y al final se decidió...  
  
--- A Heero su novio lo abandonó para irse con otro --- Duo se llevó las manos a la boca, estaba sorprendido que alguien en su sano juicio abandonara a ese chico, debía sentirse horrible, ya que la conversación iba dirigida al futuro matrimonio de Duo con Kaji, tal vez le dolió la felicidad de él.  
  
Heero regresó a la mesa con el propósito de retirarse pero Duo lo tomó del brazo e hizo que se sentara de nuevo, quería que Heero la pasara bien con el grupo y se pudiera olvidar un poco de lo que había dicho o sentido momentos antes. Rato después, Wufei le pregunta a Duo si ya habían comprado todo lo necesario para comenzar una vida plena, y Duo con una amplia sonrisa contesta...  
  
--- Siiiii, amigo mío, lo compramos todo ---  
  
--- Y ¿la cama ya la usaron?, jajajajaja ---- Wufei se ríe por la cara que le puso Duo, su amigo Quatre no perdió detalle de la seriedad del trenzado. Y acercándose al chico le susurró.  
  
--- ¿Duo, amigo te pasa algo?--- había preocupación en la voz del rubio.  
  
--- Es que tengo problemas con ese respecto --- Le confesó el trenzado  
  
--- ¿Tienes problemas con la cama? --- Le preguntó un inocente Quatre, Duo se sonrojo y le murmuró  
  
--- No Quatre, con la cama no, con Kaji quiere que estemos juntos antes del matrimonio, y yo solo espero ese día, ¿me entiendes? --- Quatre ve a su sonrojado amigo y le coloca una mano en la mano del trenzado con un asentimiento de cabeza.  
  
--- Dime Quatre, ¿será que soy un chapado a la antigua? ---  
  
--- No amigo, el hecho que quieras esperar no es exclusivo de mujeres --- Heero escuchaba con mucha atención el dialogo de los amigos, le parecía raro que ese dulce trenzado fuera aun virgen, el tal novio ese tenia mucha suerte por tener a Duo.  
  
--- Oye Duo, ¿acaso te molestaste con la pequeña broma?--- era el comentario de Wufei al ver la seriedad de Duo.  
  
--- Vamos amigo, me conoces, yo no me molesto, y mas cuando se trata del amor de mi vida ---  
  
--- Jajajajajajajajajajaja ---- la chocante risa provenía de Heero, Duo no soportó más y se le enfrentó a ese chico de risa histérica y ojos tristes.  
  
--- Ahora si, ¿Qué te pasa? --- le había preguntado Duo muy molesto.  
  
--- A mi nada --- Fue la respuesta sin ánimos de aquel chico de ojos cobalto, esto hizo que Duo se molestara más y se plantó enfrente de él.  
  
--- Dime entonces, porque cada vez que se habla del amor tú pones esa cara de hastío ---  
  
--- Porque es así, me hastío de las personas que pregonan que son queridas y amadas.....y te digo....no creo en el amor, no creo que una persona deba repetir a cada rato a la otra cuanto lo ama para que esa persona se sienta segura.  
  
--- Sabes, eres la persona mas detestable que he conocido en mi vida, por eso mereces que te hayan engañado --- Duo al decir esas palabras tapó su boca de inmediato y se hizo un amargo silencio, Heero se quedó con la boca semiabierta, respirando dificultosamente y giró para ver de frente a Quatre., este se encontraba con la mirada fija en él y con un fuerte color carmín tiñendo su cara.  
  
--- Heero yo... ---  
  
--- No digas nada Quatre, no digas nada --- Heero se levantó y se retiró del lugar. Absolutamente todos tenían un extraño sentimiento, Duo lo sentía mas, le dolió ver como lastimó aquel chico que estaba sufriendo por un desengaño. Todos concordaron dejar la reunión y cada quien se fue a su casa.  
  
Dos días después  
  
Duo se encontraba viendo vidrieras en un Centro Comercial, había invitado a Quatre pero el chico le dijo que no podía ir, Duo quería hablar con su amigo para arreglar las cosas, se sentía muy mal con lo que le dijo a Heero y quería expresárselo a su amigo rubio. Duo subió a otro nivel del Centro Comercial por las escaleras mecánicas cuando de repente vio al propio Heero caminado por el pasillo central, Duo sin querer lo siguió y meditando un momento pensó que lo mejor seria hacerle frente para disculparse.  
  
--- Heero --- el aludido giró al escuchar su nombre y se sorprendió al ver a Duo, recordó como había terminado de mal la otra noche, pero lo que mas le dolió fueron las palabras del trenzado, así que al verlo a los ojos con resentimiento volteo para seguir caminando. Duo se sobresaltó cuando Heero no lo tomó en cuenta, así que sin pensarlo lo tomó de la mano y éste giro para ver el agarre del trenzado.  
  
--- Suéltame ---  
  
--- No hasta que me escuches --- Heero entrecerró los ojos y Duo se apresuró añadir --- Por favor Heero, tan solo escúchame, dame 10 minutos y después te puedes ir, por favor  
  
--- Heero vio el ruego en la voz y en sus ojos y decidió darle esos 10 minutos que pedía.  
  
--- Esta bien solo 10 minutos, ahora suéltame --- esto lo dijo sacudiendo su brazo del agarre del otro. Se plantó en frente de Heero esperando que decía el otro, pero Duo se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos, era extraño pero era la primera vez que le veía el color de sus ojos, ese tono de azul tan oscuro, tan profundo **que estoy pensando, porque me fijo en eso**  
  
--- Te quedan 9 minutos --- la intensa mirada de Duo le había hecho sudar las manos, era una extraña sensación. Duo despertó de su ensueño y se acaloró un poco dando un leve respingo por el tiempo que había dicho que le quedaba.  
  
--- Heero, puedo invitarte un café, es que no quiero hablar en el medio de este pasillo con tanta gente alrededor --- Heero lo pensó un momento, estaba realmente enfadado con el trenzado, pero no quería dejar de verlo así que le dijo que si. Encontraron un local algo íntimo, se sentaron y ambos pidieron sus bebidas, Duo bajo la cara viendo la mesa, sentía un nudo en la garganta y colocó sus manos debajo de la mesa en su regazo. Heero no perdía detalles del chico en su frente, él esperaba que dijera lo que tenia que decir, tomaría su café y se marcharía, pero entonces, Duo levanta su cara hacia el chico despeinado y lo que Heero vio le llegó en algún rincón del alma. Ahí se encontraba Duo con sus hermosos ojos violetas cristalinos, sus largas pestañas capturaban las lágrimas para que no escaparan, pero no pudo contener una lágrima furtiva y Heero la siguió hasta que desapareció. Duo se paso la mano sobre la cara y comento.  
  
--- Heero, yo quería decirte, quería....Perdóname Heero, la otra noche fui un grosero y un patán, no tenia derecho a decirte esas cosas, te hice sentir mal --- Duo cayo, solo para ver a Heero y ver que hacia o decía por lo dicho por él. Heero vio la carita del trenzado y mentalmente sonrió, agradecía a Duo las disculpas, le gustaba ese trenzado y no quería dejar de verlo, fue por eso que lo perdonó  
  
--- Hola, me llamo Heero y soy amigo de Quatre, Trowa y Wufei, ¿tú los conoces?--- Heero llevó la mano derecha hasta Duo a modo de saludo, Duo vio la cara de Heero y después, una radiante sonrisa apareció en la cara del trenzado, había entendido la indirecta muy directa de que lo perdonaba, así que Duo estiró también su mano y se saludaron con una hermosa risa de ambos.  
  
Pasaron el día juntos en ese centro comercial, recorriendo locales, comprando helados, refrescos, entraron y jugaron en una tienda de juegos interactivos, haciendo pequeñas guerras entre ellos, Heero le tomó mucha confianza al trenzado que hasta le dio en un papel su dirección y numero de teléfono para cualquier emergencia....muy felices los dos, no se dieron cuenta de la hora y lo tarde que era.  
  
Decidieron regresar a sus hogares y Heero ayudaba a cargar las compras del trenzado, charlaban y reían, cuando a la salida del Centro un carro se estaciona algo brusco en el frente de ellos y baja un chico muy conocido por Duo.  
  
--- Vaya, vaya, con que aquí estabas mi amor--- por supuesto el chico en razón era nada mas y nada menos que el prometido de Duo. Duo se sobresaltó cuando vio bajar del coche a su novio, pero lo que mas lo puso tenso fue la palabra que le gustaba oír de esos labios de una forma algo irónica. El chico avanzó hasta donde estaban ellos y Duo le regaló una esplendorosa sonrisa, no dejaría ver el pequeño susto que le dio su novio.  
  
--- Kaji, como puedes decir eso, sabias perfectamente a donde iría, es mas no me quisiste acompañar ---  
  
--- Mmmm, esta bien amor, quien es tu amigo, no creo conocerlo --- esto lo dijo abrazándolo a la cintura  
  
--- jeje, perdón, Kaji quiero presentarte a Heero Yuy, tenemos algún tiempo conociéndonos, es amigo de los chicos y el muy amablemente se ofreció a acompañarme  
  
--- esto ultimo lo dijo viendo directamente a los ojos de Heero para que lo ayudara en esta parte --- Heero, este es mi prometido --- Duo vio como los ojos de Heero se entrecerraron un poco, y el saludo de este muy apático, bueno eso creyó él. Ambos se dieron la mano y para Duo se habían tardado un poco en soltarse, escucho de labios de Kaji un ligero "Gracias" y dirigiéndose a Duo  
  
--- Vamos mi amor, debemos irnos, adiós Señor Yuy --- Duo se adelantó al chico de hermosos ojos cobalto y quitándole las bolsas le sonrió y le dio las gracias. En eso, Kaji y Duo se subieron al coche y se fueron. Heero quedo viendo las pequeñas luces rojas de cruce del coche y piensa **no me gusta para nada ese tipo, Duo se ve mas dulce, mas inocente y ese sujeto parece de mundo, espero no lo decepcione, Duo no lo merece**.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Dentro del coche el silencio era insoportable, Duo en varias oportunidades quiso bromear con Kaji pero este solo decía monosílabos. Prefirió entonces callar y esperar llegar a su apartamento.  
  
Duo nota hacia donde se dirigían, no le gustaba este rumbo ya que conducía al apartamento de Kaji, faltando poco días del matrimonio no descansaría en tratar de convencerlo como decía él  
  
--- Kaji, por favor llévame a mi apartamento, no quiero estar aquí ---  
  
--- Vamos Duo, solo quiero hablar contigo de ese tal Heero --- Duo no quiso decir nada mas cuando escuchó ese nombre, tal vez Kaji se sentía celoso y quiso arreglar las cosas con él, además, quería que él y Heero se hicieran amigos, por eso no vio la cara de satisfacción de su novio.  
  
Los jóvenes entraron al apartamento e inmediatamente Kaji pasa el seguro de la puerta, Duo no lo ve pero lo escucha, avanza unos pasos y con una sonrisa gira y le dice  
  
--- Kaji, compre la lencería para el gran día, ¿quieres verla? --- Kaji ante lo dicho por su querido amor le dice "Si"... Duo sonríe mas abiertamente y le dice --- Esta bien, pero dejé la bolsa en tu coche dame las llaves y regreso enseguida --- Duo esperó expectante, conociendo bien a Kaji no dejaría de ver lo que compró, así que soltó poco a poco el aire cuando éste le mostró las llaves, Duo avanzó, tomando las llaves y dándole un pequeño beso.  
  
El chico sale del apartamento y se pone a esperar el ascensor después de tocar el botón, ve las llaves que tiene en la mano y se fija que falta algo **que idiota soy, no me traje el control de la alarma** y se devuelve a buscarlas, abre sin hacer el menor ruido la puerta, pero para su sorpresa escucha como se ríe Kaji y se acerca a ver que le da risa y lo encuentra hablando por teléfono, al no ver nada anormal se gira para irse a buscar sus cosas e irse de aquel lugar pero algo lo detiene de su sitio al escuchar bien lo que decía su prometido.  
  
--- Si, fue a buscar su lencería, imagino que lo usara todo hoy ---  
  
--- .....  
  
--- Pues de esta noche no pasa, antes de casarme lo haré mío ---  
  
--- ....  
  
--- Creo que lo adelantaré por culpa de ese tipo ---  
  
--- ......  
  
--- Uno que vi en el Centro Comercial acompañando a mi prometido, cuando los encontré se estaban riendo y Duo parecía estar muy cómodo con él, y antes de que Duo haga algo mejor lo haga conmigo jajajajajajajaja---  
  
--- ....  
  
--- Pues prepara tu dinero y yo te daré las pruebas de que hice mío a ese dulce y hermoso novio mío, jajajajajaja ---  
  
Duo le entraron nauseas al escuchar a Kaji hablar de él de esa forma, estaba horrorizado y dolido, todo lo que el creía que eran apuros de enamorado era una maldita apuesta, una apuesta. Duo escuchó como Kaji colgaba el teléfono y no quiso hacerle frente así que tomó el control y salio sin preocuparse en cerrar la puerta, corrió bajando por las escaleras, llego hasta el coche lo abrió tomo sus cosas y viendo las llaves las lanzo a la calle, tomo un taxi y se fue de ese lugar.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Heero salía del baño, estaba cansado pero feliz, pasar el día con el trenzado le había hecho olvidar su fracaso amoroso, lo único malo del día fue conocer al compañero sentimental del trenzado, lastima que él se veía enamorado, además faltaba muy poco para ese matrimonio y nada se podía hacer para convencerlo de que había algo mejor para él. Claro, Heero no veía que Duo se fijara en él, ya que en estos momentos de su vida no se veía con alguien ligado sentimentalmente, no tenía más amor que dar, toda su vida amorosa con su pareja anterior fue de "amor para acá" "amor para allá" "quieres esto amor", no, ya no había mas amor, esa palabra la quitaría de raíz de su vocabulario, pero si ese era el caso, porque pensaba tanto en ese chico de ojos violetas.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Duo no sabia porque había dado esa dirección al taxista, el tenia buenos amigos que lo ayudarían, pero tan bien es cierto que Kaji lo buscaría ahí. Tocó el timbre y al rato apareció él, recién bañado por lo que pudo ver, y sin mas se tiró en sus brazos llorando y sorprendiendo a este que solo pudo abrazarlo.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Heero reflexionaba con la idea de la palabra amor y en eso escuchó el timbre de la puerta, vio su reloj de pulsera y notó que era muy tarde, al abrir se sorprendió ver en la puerta al trenzado, lo vio por pocos segundos por que este literalmente se tiro a sus brazos llorando y lo único que pudo hacer en ese mal momento fue abrazarlo para tratar de calmarlo.  
  
Heero lamentaba no haberse equivocado con ese sujeto, Duo le había contado todos los detalles desde que entraron en el apartamento de su novio, pero cuando le contó lo de la apuesta, la sangre de Heero hervía de furia ciega, ese idiota había lastimado a un ser sensible como Duo.  
  
El trenzado se había quedado dormido y se encontraba acostado en su cama, éste lo veía dormir y notó como su corazón latía con rapidez, esperaba que el trenzado se quedara a su lado todo el tiempo que el quisiera hasta recuperarse.  
  
Dos días después  
  
Duo aun se encontraba en el apartamento de Heero, no le había dicho a sus amigos que se encontraba ahí, no quería comprometerlos en ninguna mentira por si Kaji preguntaba por él. Así que no halló raro abrir la puerta después de sonar el timbre, pero al abrirla quiso cerrarla enseguida empleando un poco de fuerza, pero la visita era más fuerte y la abrió de un empujón, Duo retrocedió solo dos pasos, ya que el mismo Kaji se lo impidió tomándolo del brazo.  
  
--- ¿A donde crees que vas?, que significa esto Duo, tengo días buscándote y te encuentro aquí, tan cómodo como si estuvieras en tu casa --- Duo forcejeaba para zajarse de aquel agarre, pero Kaji se encontraba muy molesto, y no pensó si le hacia daño a Duo cuando lo pegó con fuerza contra la pared. --- Respóndeme Duo, que haces aquí, soy tu prometido y nos casaremos en dos días ---  
  
Duo trataba inútilmente de apartarlo, pero él era más fuerte, pero al escuchar lo dicho por éste se enfureció y lo encaró  
  
--- No Kaji, estas equivocado, yo no pienso casarme, al menos no contigo --- Kaji vio el rostro del chico y lo apretó aun más a la pared, se encontraba realmente furioso.  
  
--- No seas estúpido amor, nos vamos a casar porque nos queremos --- esto lo decía acariciando por todas partes al chico de ojos violeta. Estas caricias estaban calentando a un Kaji que le tenía ganas al trenzado desde hace tiempo, ahora no veía impedimento para hacerlo suyo. Mientras tanto Duo forcejeaba por escapar, pero no tenía oportunidad, gruesas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos del trenzado. Cuando sintió como se alejaba Kaji de su cuerpo.  
  
--- Duo ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿te hizo algo? --- esa voz era la de Heero, éste entró en su apartamento el cual se encontraba abierto y vio con furia la escena que se estaba presentando, por eso tomo por el cuello a ese tal Kaji y lo empujo hacia el piso.  
  
---- Bastardo, suelta tus sucias manos de mi prometido --- Heero voltea y ve al caído con una cara desfigurada por el odio. Duo sintió como Heero se alejaba de él y lo tomó por un brazo, deteniendo su avance hacia Kaji, Heero lo mira como pidiendo una explicación, el trenzado le dedica una suave sonrisa y gira su rostro hacia su novio y con una cara de pocos amigos le dice.  
  
--- Quiero que salgas de aquí y no vuelvas nunca mas --- Kaji nota el cambio de su chico, un chico por demás dulce y decide cambiar el tono de voz suavizándola  
  
--- Duo, mi amor, estas molesto por algo y no se que es, cualquier cosa lo arreglaremos antes de casarnos, vamos a tomarnos un café y hablaremos en paz --- esto ultimo lo dirigió hacia Heero. Heero notó como el trenzado se apartaba de él y le dolió, le dolió en el alma que él pudiera perdonar a Kaji.  
  
--- Kaji, si me voy a casar, claro que lo haré --- decir que la cara de satisfacción de Kaji era poca seria una mentira, estaba satisfecho y veía al pobre de Heero con prepotencia y victoria, en cambio Heero pegó su cuerpo en la pared como soporte, así no caería al suelo como pensaba hacer --- Me casaré con Heero --- Silencio, solo silencio había en la habitación, Heero procesaba a millón lo que había dicho su trenzado **Dios, mi trenzado, eso dije, será que acaso ¿me gusta?, casarme, ¿casarme con Duo?**, Heero vio como Kaji palidecía pero eso duró cuestión de segundos ya que su cara se transformó en una mascara fría, eso no le gustó para nada a Heero.  
  
--- Explícame eso, como que te vas a casar con.....éste ---  
  
--- Así es, me voy a casar con Heero, Así que te agradezco que te marches -- -  
  
--- Pero es que te volviste loco. Tienes poco tiempo en conocerlo y ahora quieres casarte con él, no sabes nada de él ---  
  
--- Si, si se, se que le gusta el helado de fresas, no le gusta el rock pesado, todas las tardes le gusta ver el atardecer desde su oficina, piensa en comprarse un coche y, y una casa solo para tener un perro, es amante del chocolate blanco, y hace poco sufrió una ruptura amorosa y, y también es amigo de mis queridos amigos, y .y.....----  
  
Duo ya no podía callar, quería enseñarle a Kaji lo bien que conocía a Heero, pero Duo no pensaba en todas las implicaciones que su explicación daba, no veía el rostro de Heero, no quería ver la cara de decepción que seguramente tenia por aquella mentira. Mientras tanto, Heero abría cada vez mas la boca por las cosas que decía su trenzado, estaba sorprendido que lo conociera tan bien en tan poco tiempo, le había prestado atención a los mas mínimos detalles que había hecho o dicho en su presencia, detalles que su anterior novio no se había fijado o no le había dado importancia  
  
---... y quiere montar un negocio de sistemas operativos donde el sea el único dueño, además ---  
  
--- YA BASTA, BASTA, CALLATE DESGRACIADO, CALLATE --- Kaji se tapaba sus oídos al escuchar la incesante explicación de Duo, y lo vio con odio, esto hizo que el chico retrocediera varios pasos hacia la pared, Heero veía la escena sin participar, como esperando.  
  
--- Esta bien Duo, así que te casas, y eso cuando será mi amor, acaso será el sábado, en vez de ir yo ¿ira él? --- Duo lo escuchó y no sabía que hacer o decir y bajó su rostro al piso, cuando...  
  
--- No lo hemos programado aun, pero si se puede hacer este sábado, pues se hará --- Duo giro su rostro rápidamente hacia el hablante y no pudo descifrar el semblante de Heero al decir semejante cosa **porque me ayuda, el puede decir la verdad y me está ayudando....gracias Heero, gracias por dejarme tener un poco de dignidad ante él **.  
  
--- ¿Es que la cosa va en serio?, pues no lo creo, es mentira, ¿mi amor me estas castigando por algo?, lo que haya sido lo siento ---  
  
--- No Kaji, no lo sientas, gracias a ti me pude dar cuenta de mi error, no te amo, lo descubrí en estos días que estuve aquí, y ¿sabes porque lo digo?, porque no te extrañé para nada ---  
  
--- Duo, te amo, eres la persona que mas quiero, por favor, por favor vuelve junto a mi, cualquier error del pasado lo solucionaremos juntos --- Kaji alza la mano hacia Duo esperando que se la tome y se marchen, pero Duo solo la ve y mirando al joven directamente a los ojos le dice  
  
--- Tú no me quieres, solo estas herido porque perdiste la apuesta --- Kaji se tambaleo al escuchar las palabras de Duo, **lo sabia, Duo sabia lo de la apuesta, pero ¿como pudo enterarse de eso?**  
  
--- Amor, ¿como, como sabes de eso?, no...no.... importa, eso es solo un juego, como puedes pensar que yo haría algo así, Duo por favor me conoces ---  
  
--- Creí conocerte, pero ya vez, me equivoque, no quiero saber más de ti, así que aléjate y no vuelvas a molestarme en tu vida ---  
  
--- Eso lo haré pero cuando presencie tu matrimonio, mientras tanto.... --- Kaji se acercó a Duo y tomándolo del cuello lo besó en la boca, éste se sorprendió pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Kaji se alejaba y salía del apartamento.  
  
El silencio que prosiguió después de la partida del chico era sofocante, Duo y Heero se encontraban aun en sus puestos pero con las cabezas agachadas. Duo fue el primero en romper el silencio.  
  
--- Perdón Heero, hice que mintieras, lo lamento mucho, me marcharé en estos momentos --- Duo avanzó hacia el cuarto dispuesto a buscar sus pocas cosas cuando la voz de Heero lo detiene  
  
--- ¿Que vas hacer cuando el sábado no te cases? ---  
  
--- No te preocupes, ya te he puesto en una posición incómoda, yo veré como hago ---  
  
--- No te dejará en paz y lo sabes, así que creo que puedo ayudarte con eso ---  
  
--- ¿De que manera podrías ayudarme? ---  
  
--- Yendo lo dos el sábado a casarnos --- Duo giró tan rápido hacia donde se encontraba Heero que se mareo y tambaleo, agarrándose fuertemente de una mesa, Heero se preocupó por la maniobra, pero al ver que se encontraba bien se quedó en su sitio esperando por una respuesta.  
  
--- Heero, tengo muy poco tiempo conociéndote pero estoy seguro que eres de buen corazón, por eso no podría aceptar ese sacrificio, gracias de todos modos ---  
  
--- Yo no me estoy sacrificando, lo estoy diciendo con toda seriedad --- Duo veía a Heero y esperaba que soltara la carcajada de que todo era una broma, pero pasaban los segundos y nada, Heero se le acercó y este automáticamente retrocede, Heero nota esta actitud y se detiene, no quería presionar a Duo, pero él ya tenia días pensándolo, le gustaba a ese trenzado y para él eso era suficiente.  
  
--- Sería....seria un matrimonio sin amor, Heero ¿tú quieres eso? ---  
  
--- De verdad Duo, ¿crees en eso?, ahí tienes a tu ex todo el tiempo amor, amor y que quería al final, hacer lo que él quería, por lo menos siéntate contento de no haber caído en sus garras ---  
  
--- Pero Heero ---  
  
--- Escúchame Duo, no te ofrezco ese amor que quieres y mereces, pero tendrás de mi fidelidad, apoyo, comprensión, estabilidad económica, claro, estoy empezando pero tengo futuro, y....bueno, cariño, no me respondas ahora, piensalo, me iré a caminar....--- viendo su reloj calculando un tiempo prudencial --- estaré aquí en tres horas y si no estas sabré cual fue tu decisión --- Heero toma su chaqueta y se retira sin dedicarle una ultima mirada al trenzado pero llevando un vació en su pecho.  
  
Después de tres horas  
  
Heero entró en su apartamento y el sentimiento que lo acompañó todo ese tiempo que estuvo afuera regresó y más latente, no estaba, su trenzado no estaba, talvez se fue por miedo, o porque quería más de lo que ofrecía (suspiro)....pero se quedo viendo como se abría la puerta y entraba por quien él suspiraba con unas bolsas en cada mano.  
  
--- Heero, espero tengas hambre, yo estoy famélico --- Duo notó la cara sorprendida de Heero y muy adentro de su alma suspiró, lo pensó bien y le daría una oportunidad a éste caballero de ojos cobalto, tal vez con el tiempo Heero lo llegara amar.  
  
--- Duo, tu....tu ¿ya... lo pensantes? --- Duo le dedicó una sonrisa tímida al chico y asintió, Heero dejó escapar el aliento reprimido por largo tiempo --- Que bien Duo, te prometo hacerte el hombre más feliz de la tierra ---  
  
--- Heero, esa es una buena razón para casarme y es suficiente para mi --- Heero asiente y le dice  
  
--- Espero sea comida china, ahora si tengo hambre --- Ambos jóvenes se vieron y en un acuerdo silencioso comieron.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Sábado, el gran día  
  
--- Estoy nervioso Heero, ¿como estas tú?---  
  
--- Pues, jejeje, yo también estoy un poquito nervioso ---  
  
--- ¿Te estas retractando? --- preguntó un Duo casi neurótico  
  
--- Duo por favor, tranquilízate, yo nunca podría retractarme, es solo nervios y muy normales, y.... ¿tu te estas retractando? --- Duo con una ligera sonrisa niega con la cabeza --- Excelente ---  
  
--- Heero, faltan dos horas para partir, que haremos en ese tiempo, se te ocurre algo--- Heero sonríe y toma la mano del pequeño trenzado y la besa, Duo se estremeció con este gesto y sonrió, Heero al notar esa sonrisa se acercó con más confianza y lo besó en los labios, el trenzado puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Heero y lo acercó mas, se sentía afiebrado, quería tener mas contacto con el chico, nunca había tenido esos deseos con su ex, pero con Heero quería llegar mas allá de un beso, fue por eso, que empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Heero muy lentamente sacándosela del pantalón. Heero gimió al darse cuenta hacia donde conducía esto y se separó un poco del trenzado, éste se encontraba hermoso, sus labios rosados en una linda boca semiabierta, un ligero sonrojo pintaba su cara perlada, suspiró, quería tener algo mas con este niño, pero se acordó de lo que había dicho Duo el mismo día que lo conoció, el quería una noche especial y él no se convertiría igual que su ex, esperaría, tendría paciencia para esperar, bueno, rogaría por eso.  
  
--- ¿Sucede algo Heero?, no...no quieres intimar conmigo --- Heero dio un respingo al escucharlo, como podría este joven pensar que no quería nada con él, fue así que le hizo la pregunta que traía sujeta en su garganta.  
  
--- Duo, la primera vez que te conocí, escuche que querías una noche muy especial con tu ex, presumí que eres....bueno que eres...virgen...yo no quiero forzarte a nada, si tengo que esperar por mi no hay problema --- Duo sonrió, le gustaba ese gesto de su amado, si amado, Duo había empezado amarlo y quería demostrárselo de una forma, tomó la mano de Heero y lo llevó hacia el cuarto de éste, al entrar, Heero voltea a su trenzado y hace posesión de sus labios de manera profunda y llena de deseo, el joven trenzado responde de la misma manera y lentamente Heero empieza a desnudarlo al tiempo que profundizaba el beso, la verdad quería que el trenzado fuera suyo, quería que Duo disfrutara de este momento y él le regalaría no un día o una noche sino toda una vida especial, y mientras pensaba en eso, Duo le devolvía caricia a caricia el deseo de ser poseído por el bello joven de ojos cobalto, mientras, le despojaba de las ropas que estorbaban al placer y cuando los dos cuerpos ardientes estuvieron completamente desnudos Heero tomó con maestría el sexo de su ardiente chico y empezó a succionarlo de manera anhelante, mientras Duo jadeaba ya estando listo, Heero dejó descansar el miembro del trenzado y subió dando pequeños mordiscos al cuerpo del chico llegando a sus labios y besándolo de una forma desesperada en el cual Duo lo retribuía, acarició sus pezones con sus manos, logrando que el trenzado empezara a arquearse mostrando placer, luego volvió a mordisquearlo suavemente, Duo estaba listo, húmedo, palpitante, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el joven trenzado se acomodó para darle plena libertad a su amante y Heero así lo hizo, penetró de manera sutil y amable pero deteniéndose en cuando vio la cara de dolor de su trenzado, éste se acercó susurrándole al oído palabras reconfortantes, esperaba que Duo se relajara lo suficiente y así fue, Duo se fue soltando al empezar sentir poco dolor, Heero aprovechó el momento y empezó a moverse lentamente, marcando un compás y disfrutando de cada instante dentro de él, en un vaivén lento y placentero, que después tomó una fuerza y rapidez extasiante, Cuando Heero sintió que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Duo masturbándolo al mismo ritmo  
  
Unos instantes después, ambos alcanzaban el clímax al mismo tiempo mientras gritaban cada uno el nombre de su amado. Heero se retira lentamente y se recuesta al lado del chico abrazándolo y dándole pequeños besos en su cuello, quería hacer sentir a Duo la seguridad que lo que habían hecho estaba bien, Duo por su parte se fue calmando poco a poco, gira y abraza y besa a su amante con ternura, le sonríe dándole a entender que se encontraba bien y muy feliz, pero no pudiendo decirle nada ya que se encontraba cayendo en un sueño bien merecido.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
En la iglesia  
  
--- Kaji, ¿que sucede, porque estas aquí vestido de esa manera, donde está tu traje? ---  
  
--- No me molestes Quatre, solo estoy esperando a Duo --- viendo a los ojos de su ex padrino --- Vete, déjame tranquilo --- Quatre se aleja y se sienta al lado de Trowa.  
  
--- ¿Que te dijo Quatre? ---  
  
--- Nada, solo me dijo que lo dejara tranquilo, Trowa, ¿sabes algo de Duo? ---  
  
--- Pues me llamo hace 20 minutos, no debe tardar en llegar, no te preocupes amor, la vestimenta es lo de menos, lo que no me gusta es esa expresión del rostro de Kaji, no concuerda con el día --- Quatre ve detenidamente a Kaji y se da cuenta que Trowa tenia razón, estaba por demás muy serio y molesto, **pero molesto ¿por que o por quien?, Duo por favor termina de llegar**, esto lo dijo dirigiendo su rostro hacia la entrada principal de la iglesia, cuando se levantó abruptamente al escuchar las notas nupciales y apresurándose a llegar a su sitio como padrino.  
  
Pero al ver al novio, se sorprendió de que éste no llegara solo, sino que venia acompañado y nada más y nada menos de Heero. Quatre gira el rostro para ver la actitud de Kaji y este se encontraba desencajado, respiraba violentamente, pero sin mas bajo para pararse al lado de un sorprendido Quatre, toda la iglesia era un murmullo.  
  
Duo se tensó cuando vio a Kaji dentro de la iglesia, en el lugar donde estará su Heero, pero respiró profundamente cuando se alejó del lugar.  
  
Ambos, Heero y Duo avanzaron por el pasillo central llegando al podio y Heero sonrió al escuchar mas murmullos de los invitados, había visto a Wufei, a un Trowa y su padrino con la boca abierta, pero agradeció que ninguno de los amigos tratara de impedir la boda, se arrepentía no haberles dicho nada, pero conociendo a sus amigos, estos no harían algo para lastimarlos, lo que no podía decirse de Kaji que se encontraba ahí con cara de pocos amigos, bueno, era él quien sufriría la vergüenza de verlo casado con Duo.  
  
El padre empezó a decir la misa y de hablar algunas cosas que representaba el matrimonio, de repente se escuchó un barullo, pero ni Duo ni Heero voltearon, sabían que eso había sido Kaji, el trenzado deseaba que Kaji se fuera del recinto, quería disfrutar de ese momento y con Kaji ahí lo dudada mucho.  
  
En eso que Duo pensaba, escucho al padre decir que por petición de Heero, éste quería decir sus votos, Duo se sorprende, ya que no habían hablado de ese detalle y por lo tanto él no tenia nada preparado, se gira para dar con el frente de ahora su amante y luego su esposo y espera a que Heero hable.  
  
--- Duo, ¿recuerdas que en días pasados me dijiste que te había dado una razón para casarte conmigo y que ésta era suficiente? --- Duo no lo pensó, lo recordaba muy bien, ya que en ese momento él supo que amaba a Heero, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
--- Bueno, esa no es la única razón, Duo, me gustas, y como te dije antes tratare de hacerte el hombre mas feliz, tal vez tengamos algunos malos momentos, pero se que saldremos adelante ---- y sacando un papel algo arrugado del bolsillo lo abre y...  
  
---- Mi lindo trenzado, quiero decirte algunas de las muchas razones del porque soy feliz a tu lado --- y diciendo esto, Heero empieza a enumerarlas... --- Soy muy feliz por....  
  
la sonrisa que me regalas cada vez que te miro....por  
  
tus labios rojos que no dejas de mover....por  
  
las delicadas hebras de tu cabello que se mueven con el viento...por que  
  
adoro el tiempo que compartes conmigo...por que  
  
siento celos cuando estas con alguien que no sea yo... porque  
  
tu me entiendes como yo te entiendo.... por que  
  
te necesito para hacer feliz... por que  
  
mi mente te piensa y mi piel te desea....y sobre todo por  
  
estar a mi lado sin saber si te amo ---  
  
--- Duo, estas son mis razones para decir lo que siento por ti y si aun no estas conforme aun hay algo mas...--- Duo levanta su rostro para ver a Heero a los ojos y este sonrió mientas se acercaba, sus rostros se acercaron sin distancias y Heero presiono sus labios de Duo para besarlo tiernamente y después de unos segundos murmuró --- Te amo ---  
  
Fin de la narración  
  
Yune se encontraba asombrada por lo que su padre le había contado, para ella era la más hermosa historia de amor, no había duda de que sus padres se adoraban y 16 años casados lo comprobaban.  
  
Duo veía a su pequeña niña meditar por lo que le había contado y esperaba que su concepto de amor le hubiere cambiado de opinión, él podía ver como era Iory y este se parecía en algo a su querido amor, sería muy triste que su hija no llegara a conocer éste tipo de amor.  
  
Y entre meditaciones ambos escucharon sonar el celular de la chica, vio como la carita de su niña se iluminaba y decía algo en suave voz.  
  
--- Papa era Iory, me vendrá a buscar --- Duo asintió feliz y mas por verla así --- Quiero darte las gracias papito querido, no creas que perdiste tiempo hablando conmigo, voy a pedirle una disculpa, y...bueno....cambiaré, prometo que cambiaré, de ahora en adelante solo diré amor cuando realmente lo sienta de corazón --- Duo en ese momento se levanta de la cama y abraza fuertemente a su pequeña no tan pequeña, porque en ese corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos la veía como mas madura. En eso se escucha la corneta de un auto y al mirar por la ventana ve al chico y lo saluda alzando la mano.  
  
--- Te buscan (sonriendo) y mucho cuidado hija, para todo hay tiempo ---  
  
--- PAPA eres incorregible --- lo abraza y le da un beso en su mejilla --- gracias papá te amo ---  
  
--- Y yo mi vida --- Yune sale del cuarto apresurada y en eso se lleva por delante a su otro papá, éste la toma por los hombros para evitar que cayera, pero su hija al verlo lo abraza feliz quedándose en esa posición unos momentos y sin soltarlo le dice  
  
--- Te amo papito, gracias por querernos mucho --- Heero se le salta el corazón al escucharla y abraza aun mas a su retoño, le encantaba cuando Yune estaba feliz, ella junto con Duo formaban un frente unido de amor y paz. La chica se separa de Heero y le ve unas pequeñitas perlas en sus hermosos ojos cobalto, levanta su manita y se las elimina, dándole un beso en cada ojo, luego lo suelta y sale corriendo hacia su otro amor. Heero quedó sorprendido por la acción de su hijita y sonrió porque así como había llegado así se estaba yendo, todo un remolino de dichosa inquietud.  
  
Duo aun se encontraba en la ventana, veía como su niña abrazaba por el cuello y besaba a un sorprendido Iory, Duo sonreía, éste chico le caía muy bien, no se sorprendió cuando sintió unos brazos abrazarlo por la cintura y permitió que reposara en su cuello la cabeza de su esposo.  
  
--- Sabes querido, eres mucho mejor que yo dialogando y convenciendo a la gente, además te acabas de graduar con honores, nuestra niña se fue con la mayor de las sonrisas --- Duo sonríe tiernamente  
  
--- Pues te aviso que a la próxima serás tú quien venga a tratar de lidiar con una adolescente dramática ---  
  
--- Pues querido, eso lo sacó de ti ---  
  
--- ¿Verdad que si? --- se gira y abraza a Heero por el cuello besándolo tiernamente al principio para ir subiendo la temperatura.  
  
--- Pues quiero que me veas dramatizando una pequeña obra para ti ---  
  
--- Mmmm, ¿la misma de anoche? --- Duo se ruboriza un poco al recordar como se vistió para cumplir una de sus tantas fantasías. Heero rió abiertamente al ver que aun tenía poder de hacer ruborizar a su lindo esposo y, junto con ese puchero, se veía aun más hermoso. Duo ve como su Heero ríe y le dice...  
  
--- Te amo --- Heero deja de reír para sonreírle, suspira, lo abraza y besa.  
  
--- Yo también mi amor, yo también te amo ---  
  
Fin  
  
Espero les haya gustado, por favor, por favor, por favor díganme si me quedó bien mi primer limón (Carmín se encuentra con un tono demasiado rojo en su rostro por la pena).  
  
Agradecimientos: Quiero agradecer a mi querida amiga Lady Une Barton por autorizarme a copiar algunas razones de su maravilloso fic 14 razones para decirte que te amo, amiga, tu historia me pareció sencillamente hermosa, y a mi querida amiga Hikaru Itsuko, gracias amiga por ayudarme, sabes como subir la estima. Y a todas aquellas lindas personitas que están al pendiente de mi salud y alentándome a seguir...los amo a todos....besos y mas besos....su amiga Carmín.  
  
cychiquin@intercable.net.ve  
  
Nota de Nuriko Sakuma:  
  
Aquí esta otro fic de Carmin fue uno de mis favoritos espero que a ustedes tambien le guste, cuídense mucho nos vemos en otra oportunidad bye. 


End file.
